


Wings || Dragon!Dean

by Casxfer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Sam Winchester, Caring Bobby Singer, Caring Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester is a Tease, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Angst, Dragon!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Winchester Angst, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casxfer/pseuds/Casxfer
Summary: A hunt gone wrong when the two Winchesters go out to what Sam suspects to be a dragon they had never yet encountered. With deans time running short on the clock as his days come closer to the pit, what can the two brothers do? As something incredibly strange happens to dean on the hunt, Sam begins to notice changes in him. What exactly will happen to Dean? How will Sam help? Read to find out in my book, Wings!-Eh I'm sorry i suck at descriptions, sue me.





	1. Chapter 1

"A freaking dragon?! Like a medieval, 30 foot, dragon?!" Dean spat, his eyebrows knitting together in disbelief.

"That's what Bobby says, I mean it makes sense. The witnesses said they saw a monstrous looking creature fly through the town sometimes. And the massive teeth marks on the victims. Bigger than anything we've seen before. I know it's a pretty long shot but-"

"Extremely," Dean cut in, his face clearly showing how unmoved by the case and lack of knowledge of what exactly they were hunting.

Here were the 2 boys getting ready to go into a forest to gank some creature they don't even know what it is. Dean kept telling Sam to slow down and actually think hard about this one since it was so strange but Sam wanted to keep on moving. Not wasting any time. And as stupid as it is, Dean only complied helping Bobby and his younger brother piece together the puzzle. Just because Bobby believes it's a so-called dragon doesn't mean he's always right! And of course, dean and faith don't go along too well. He wasn't going to believe it unless he, Dean Winchester, saw it himself.

"But, It's the only lead we have." Sam continued giving Dean a bitch face.

"Okay, alright. Do you even know how to gank the son of a bitch?" The elder Winchester crossed his arms.

Sam's eyes moved to his shoes as his mouth formed a thin line. Deans rolled his eyes, huffing and puffing.

"Jee Sammy, you're on a roll aren't ya?"

"Shut up. I know how to kill it but it's literally impossible."

Dean stood there impatiently waiting for Sam to tell him exactly what was so impossible but obviously he had to ask for himself.

"So? How do we kill it?"

"By cutting its head off-"

Dean's frown grew even deeper in confusion, there always slicing heads off, maybe not dragons but what's the difference?

"And when did that become a problem? Because last time I checked that's what we always do."

"Okay, Dean, riddle me this. Do you have the so called, Hrotti sword?" Sam rhetorically asked, of course he knew Dean wouldn't have even heard of this thing.

"The whata whata?"

Knew it.

"Didn't think so," Sam hissed, pushing Dean aside to access the trunk to get some weapons.

Even if a simple gun or knife won't come close to killing the creature, he could still at least injure it.

Again Dean huffed. Why was Sam so bloody moody? Was he on some type of man period Dean doesn't know about?

Just as Sam was about to take off into the forest, Dean grabbed the reckless younger brothers arm.

Sam being reckless? Since when did that start happening?

"Sam- I'm supposed to be the reckless one, not the other way 'round. Can we at least think before going on a suicide mission, please." Dean preached, his strong callused hand gripped around his lanky little brothers arm.

Sam only shrugged Deans hand off and shook his head.

"We don't have anytime Dean." Dean could tell with the tone in his younger brother's voice and the glossy look in his eyes, something was up and he was bound to know what it was.

In the back of his mind, he already knew what was coming.

"This isn't 'bout me going to hell is it? Cause we're trying everything we can to end the deal, I spoke to you about this, what, about a week ago now?"

"I don't want to talk about this now. Just let's go." And with that Sam stalked off into the forest to find the presumed dragon that prowled the area.

Dean only growled, gathering all his weapons and quickly caught up with Sam.

From the moment the elder hunter had pulled up into the front of the forest he immediately had a bad feeling in his gut.

He knew that this wasn't going to go down well. Not like every other hunt, sure they get killed every now and then and seriously injured or worse but this time.

This was something different.

And Dean didn't like the feeling of it.

Dean shook his head telling himself it's nothing, they'll be fine.

But what chance do the Winchesters have really?

He knew he didn't have much time left till he goes to hell. But as he told Sam in that time he'd like to do what he does best.

And that's to kill as many sons of a bitches he possibly can.

Of course Dean was scared, hell he was terrified of what's in store for him. At one, leaving Sam alone in this fucked up world and two he knows nothing, nothing at all about what exactly is going to happen to him in the pit.

Honestly would Sam have been better off staying dead?

-

Sam and Dean were both quiet through the hunt in the forest, not saying a word only giving each other a quick glance at one another before looking at the eerie forest that lied ahead.

Dean had suggested multiple times to just split up to cover ground a lot quicker and speed up the process but every time Sam said no. Until now.

So quickly dean ran off stealthily through the forest his gun by him at all times and his senses peaked.

It had been nearly over an hour of looking for the so called dragon, Dean was about to text Sam that shows over and to just head back to the hotel when the sound of leaves shuffling was heard.

Quickly Dean spun around to face the noise, his gun propped and ready to be fired. Another sound was made but this time, it was a low growling noise, making his skin crawl.

Not long after, the beast slowly snuck of out the bush.

It's yellow glowing eyes looked as if it could kill Dean right there and then.

Gingerly Dean backed up a few steps, to see the massive 'dragon' show itself from the bushes.

The growling grew louder and louder, and its long giant mouth emerged through the shadows, Dean's breath hitched but he made sure to stay as calm as possible.

The creature snarled, baring its massive horrifying teeth making Deans eyes grow wide.

He tried his best to just blend in with the forest, maybe the dragon only picked up movement?

The dragon swiftly brought out its hand wrapping it around Dean's body as if he was a rag doll.

In that time frame, the dragon’s movements were just so quick Dean had barely any time to react.

The talons dug into Dean's skin making him wince in pain. He tried his best to wiggle out of its hold, to defend himself so he can at least try to attack the creature before he died. But it was literally no use. The dragon took a deep breath in, taking in all the scents it could.

All it could smell was determination.

Wasn't this human afraid?

It took another smell of him and cocked its head to the side.

Never had it once encountered a human that wouldn't reek of fear.

And it liked that.

"Are- are you smelling me?" Dean questioned, a small smile creeping on his face.

The dragon pulled the elder Winchester closer to its face to take a good look at the human.

Dean tensed finally seeing the creatures full form.

The dragon had beautiful bright yellow eyes that reflected the moonlight's glow, it's head was shaped like an arrow, at the top of its head were horned that could easily pierce through anything and its scales looked rough as if it could withstand virtually anything.

"Okay, nice little dragon," Dean mentally slapped himself in the face,

Who in the right mind would say that?

The dragon looked as if it was trying to process something, thinking hard of something.

And then it smiled.

The dragon fucking smiled at me.

The only thing Dean could do was give it back a smile, a very awkward one of course but it would have to do.

The dragon pulled Dean to its chest wrapping its arms around him.

Was it now giving me a hug?!

The dragon purred and rocked Dean as if it was its own. The rock was soft and gentle but it was enough to make Dean want to hurl.

Licking the top of Dean's head and patting the top of Dean's dirty blonde spikes hair, acting as if the hunter was its own.

So I'm going to die by getting licked to death by a dragon, not mauled, licked.

Not that Dean would EVER say this out loud or even accept it himself, he was oddly finding this comforting.

It was something Dean missed and he knew from the way it was acting that the dragon was a mother who was alone and just needed someone to love.

Then in the distance, Dean could hear the faint calls of his brother and the leaves shuffling as he got closer.

Dean hoped to god the dragon hadn't heard it and tried his best to act natural. But of course, the little fans that Dean supposed were ears stuck out and faced where the noise was coming from.

Her lips pulled back into a snarl, it's sharp deadly teeth exposed to threaten the enemy.

"Hey, hey that's my brother. Nothing to worry about. He's not going to hurt you unless you do that." Dean patted her chest trying to calm the dragon down.

Just as Sam's head peeked through the bush the dragon whipped Dean so he was facing the 'mother' dragon face.

The beast cocked its head back making a haggling sound, Dean cringed at the sound. It was really disturbing to hear.

Dean looked over the dragon’s face reading what exactly it was trying to do.

Don't tell me that the bitch is gonna hurl all over me.

The noises finally stopped but the dragon then put her giant claws in Dean's mouth, being gentle trying her best not to rip his jaw apart.

Sam lifted up his gun ready to shoot but was afraid at what the consequences were.

What if the dragon reacts and kills Dean?

So he watched the dragon mangle his older brother completely confused as to what it was doing.

"Sssssam, whhat is see doin?" Dean called out to Sam as the dragon looked through his mouth.

Before Sam could even respond the dragon injected something straight down Dean's throat, making him gag and choke on it.

The dragon slammed Dean's mouth shut making sure he swallowed whatever the dragon had just spat into him.

Dean tried his best to wriggle from the dragon's grasp before the dragons squeezed harder around his body forcing him to swallow.

Finally, Dean swallowed and instantly he felt woozy, the world before him spinning.

He didn't know if it was the unknown substance or the dragon.

Whatever it was Dean did not like it.

Eventually, Sam couldn't take it any longer so he aimed his gun at the dragon’s head and shot multiple times.

The dragon roared dropping Dean as it swayed its body around rapidly trying to stay out of fire.

The bullets reflected off its scales but still caused enough discomfort to make it roar.

Dean fell at least 30 feet with a massive thud, he groaned lifting his head off the hard gravelly surface.

He groaned the world before him turning a misty white. All that came into vision where the flicker of the guns being fired.

He slowly pulled himself off the ground releasing his gun wasn't on him.

Mentally cursing himself he reached our around him trying his best to find the gun still without any vision of the world around him.

The gun fires continued to go on until the sound of Sam swearing was heard.

"Dean?!" Sam yelled backing up from the massive monster up fronted him.

Thankfully his vision had slowly come back and he leapt for the gun in front of him.

Swinging his body around to fire at the dragon he suddenly felt remorse for the dragon, her eyes pleading to just stop.

He lowered his gun, squeezing his eyes shut.

What the fuck am I doing?

Dean couldn't do it. He didn't know why but he just can't. He couldn't bring pain to this- this monster. He felt remorse for the dragon.

The dragon whimpered at Dean, begging for it all to stop.

Sam stood there completely bewildered. Never did Dean stutter during a hunt.

If its monster it has to go, whether you like it or not.

"Dean?!" Sam yelled at his brother.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, looking over to his confused looking brother.

Sam's shaggy hair covering one of his hazel eyes. The young hunter wailed at dean to quickly shoot at the beast before it killed them both but-

Dean did the opposite of that.

Steadily he lowered the gun, then putting his arms up in defence showing he was not a threat to the dragon.

The dragon lowered itself to Dean. Taking a long hard look at him before a little smile crept on its face.

The breath of the dragon nearly knocking Dean out.

This dragon really needed its teeth brushed, desperately.

Dean gave it a little smirk back not knowing why but he now felt a huge connection to the beast.

The elder hunter really wanted to kill the dragon but something, he didn't know what, was holding him back.

The dragon dipped its nose around to dean’s bottom helping him off the ground. Dean giggled at the feeling before taking a strong look into the dragon's eyes.

The golden eyes reminded him very much of Azazel's, the demon that not only killed his mum but dad too but inside they were very much different. Her eyes were filled with love, forgiveness and loneliness.

The dragon too took a long hard look at the anthropoid. And the desolated mother really loved the mortal she had found.

Her whole life she had been alone. She had tried creating a family of Draconis' but she either hadn't found the right dragon mate or he never survived the transformation.

And she could already tell this anthropoid was the strongest of them all.

This one showed something non of the others had.

Quickly the dragon snapped is head back up so once again it was towering over Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled afraid at the quick sudden movements the beast made.

Sam wouldn't be surprised if that dragon ate Dean whole right there and then.

But after just watching the two "connect", if that's what you wanted to call it, Sam didn't know what to think.

What the hell was this dragon doing to Dean and what was it up too?

Sam eyed the two, they really needed to leave before the dragon kills them both.

"Dean we're leaving now! C'mon!" As quick as the younger hunter could he grabbed his brother, pulling him out of his trance.

"S-Sam what are you doing?" He angrily snatched his arm back, a deep frown forming on his face.

"We're getting outta here before we become this dragon’s dinner!"

Dean looked back over the dragons face. The dragon made a pleasing look for him to stay with her. She couldn't be alone for any much longer, it was slowly eating her alive.

Dean's face softened but hardened quickly.

Was he out of his mind? why should he care for this monster? When did he ever care about them?

Dean shook his head running his hand through his sweaty dirty blonde hair.

It felt as if a switch just went off in his brain.

A minute ago he could of just ran off with the beast even leaving Sam for it - surprising as it is.

But now all of a sudden, he could kill the bitch. No remorse.

Seriously his mind was spinning of what to do.

He looked back at his brother, a hint of rejection and sadness in his eyes. Dean softened quickly at the look, he knew it was all aimed at him. The green eyes hunter’s lips twitched a small smirk across his lips. Sam knew his brother was doing something, obviously something that could easily get himself or the both of them killed.

Dean winked and whipped his head to face the dragon.

The dragon cocked its head to the side as if it knew dean wasn't her Dean at the moment.

Dean's hand slowly crept into the inside pocket of his leather jacket to grab the one thing that could potentially save his life.

He wrapped his hand around the blade, taking one last hard look at the dragon.

The dragon whimpered sadly as if it already knew was he was about to do.

He knew that the knife could barely even kill the dragon but still, it was better than nothing.

Sam could only just notice what Dean was doing and so, slowly Sam took steps away from the predator.

Sam's heart rose out of his chest and his breathing quickened even more, making his chest feel like it's twisting and doing knots.

He really didn't feel like losing his brother a month early.

Dean tightly clasped the knife in his hands, his knuckles going white from the pressure.

In a quick and swift movement, Dean slammed the blade into the dragon’s snout, the scaled creature swung its head around rapidly the roars coming from it shaking the ground.

"Sam! Go, go, go!" Dean screamed, pushing his brother from his stop.

Sam's feet quickly sped up with his brother in front. The dirt kicking up from behind him, hitting his jacket.

The two weaved in and out of the trees, the dragon right on their tail.

Sam could've sworn he heard the snaps of the dragon's jaw trying to catch him.

Still there was no way he was looking back.

The youngers brother’s muscles straight to burn but still he pushed through, speed still in each step he took.

Dean had totally out run him, his body contrasting with the forest ahead. All he could really hear was his elder brother swearing.

Since when did Dean become faster than me?

Finally, Sam could see the opening of the forest, he ran as quick as his legs could take him. His muscles burning as if someone was pushing hot skewers on them and his throat was dry, the taste of metal quick to his mouth.

Dean slammed into baby his breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself. He looked back at the forest waiting for his little brother to make it out.

He stood there leaning on the impala staring into the darkness.

"SAM!" Dean finally yelled, hoping that he'd get a response.

Water started to well up in his eyes as the response didn't come.

"Sammy?!" He yelled again, his voice cracking and his legs buckling under him.

Slowly he rolled down the impala door to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees pushing them closer to his chest. He tilted his head down the tears rolling down his cheeks falling onto the ground.

"Dean?!" He heard a voice but chose to ignore it. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him anyway.

"Dean! Oh my god, Dean!" Again he heard the voice, god it sounded so much like Sam's.

Suddenly he felt a hot pressure against his shoulder, then his head being pulled back up to look up at the person above him.

He blinked a couple of times to push the tears away to see.

"Sammy?" He chocked, squinting trying his best to see him in this lighting.

"Yeah Dean, c’mon we gotta get outta here." Sam pulled his brother off the dirty ground, wrapping his arms under his armpits.

"I called out to you-"

"I know I'm sorry but when you're running for your life you don't really think about anything else but run." Dean tried to laugh but it came out more as a strained huff.

Sam helped Dean get into the passenger seat of the car and quickly ran to the driver’s seat.

Sam was surprised the dragon hadn't killed them yet but he wasn't going to stay any longer.

He had to get heaps of help from other hunters to take this monster down.

Sam slumped onto the leather driver seat taking in deep breathes.

Thankfully the two of them hadn't gotten seriously injured, just a couple of cuts and bruises.

But he knew something weird was going on with Dean.

The dragon had done something to him and he really doesn't know what to do.

Never had he once encountered a dragon that walks on 4 legs, long tail, sharp teeth, etc.

Sam saw the dragon inject some sort of venom into Dean, what exactly is it going to do to him?

Will it eat up his insides until it reaches the outside?

Sam looked over to his older brother only to see him breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead.

Sam cocked his head back until he heard a loud rumbling roar. He quickly scavenged his pockets for the impala’s keys, only to realise his brother had them.

"Dean! Keys- now!!" He yelled making Dean jump.

Dean reached out for his back right pocket in his ripped jeans, groaning in pain.

Thankfully he felt the keys and snagged them out of his pocket.

Sam snatched them and shoved it into the ignition, the engine roaring to life.

The deep grumbling sound always seemed to comfort dean.

A loud screeching noise came from the wheels as Sam drove away as quick as he could. The dirt behind the wheels blowing everywhere.

Sam ripped the steering wheel left and his legs pushing as far down on the accelerator. The younger brother's knuckles were beginning to turn white as the blood left his hand.

Dean felt at any moment now he could hurl but did everything he could to keep it back. His throat was burning but he tried swallowing his saliva to soothe it. But of course that didn't help at all.

Dean groaned moving around in his seat to get a better and more comfortable position.

"Just hold on Dean, I think we lost it." Sam softly said, his eyes still firmly on the round.

"S-ssamm i'm gonnaa vomit." Dean slurred reaching for the car door.

Sam's eyes widened and he quickly stopped the car jumping out of his seat. He ran to the passenger’s side and opened the door for his brother.

Dean came spilling out of the car and not long after vomited. The gurgling sounds that came from his brother made Sam cringe.

"God, what has that dragon done to you?" Sam asked more to himself, as he rubbed Dean's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the strange incident with the dragon Sam and Dean quickly fled only to have more strange incidents happen. One in which will change the boys lives in a big way.

Stop. Vomit. Stop. Vomit.

That has been the whole drive for the 2 Winchesters. Sam was growing more and more worried and confused at Dean each time they had to stop. It hadn't made any sense at the sudden sickness dean had now possessed and Dean hated it. Dean was always the one to help Sam, that was his job as the big brother but now it was Sam's duty to help Dean and Sam knew the elder hunter did not approve.

The one thing that scared the hell outta Dean was how his skin was reacting. It was constantly itching and the way it had changed since he was in the woods was inhumane. The more he scratched at his skin the more it changed so Dean did all he could to not scratch or let his brother see.

"Dean this is ridiculous; we need to get you to a hospital-"

"N-no, Sam- just- just stop right here- please." Dean slurred hardly even able to put together a sentence.

Sam shook his head at his brother, a stubborn shit he can be.

The younger man slowed the impala to the side of the long highway. A forest lied on their left and all Sam could think about again was the dragon.

"I'm sure if you get some shut eye you'll feel at least a little better in the morning. It's been a rough day a little bit of sleep won't hurt you. Yell if you need help, alright?"

Dean only grunted and pushed himself off the leather seat, his weight lifting off the car. He stumbled out, close to vomiting but successfully kept it back. Dean looked at the forest that stood in front of him, feeling a strange sudden pull. Slowly Dean pushed himself to move from his stance and into the forest. It was late at night the moon still shining right above him creating a good dim light into the forest.

 

_"Dean,"_

 

Dean heard a female voice call out for him. He twisted and turned his head in every direction making himself dizzy at the quick movements. No one was there except his little brother dozing to sleep.

 

_"Dean,"_

 

Again it called out and all Dean could do was follow where this voice was coming from. And that was in the forest.

So steadily Dean followed the voice, the sickness in his stomach gradually fading in each passing step. He had literally no idea what the hell was going on at this point.

It had to be that dragon, she had done something to him.

But what? He had no bloody idea.

And all he could do was follow this strange but beautiful voice.

The voice was almost angelic, motherly like. It wasn't a voice that wanted to hurt anyone, it was one filled with love and compassion.

The deeper he walked into the forest the weirder things got. He felt his senses heighten and his body change. At this point of time Dean just wanted to run back to his baby and drive away, putting the forest in his rear mirror and never looking back.

Just as Dean had finally made the decision to head back to his car his whole body felt as if it someone had just set him on fire. He screamed out in pure agony as his muscles and bones started to horrifically reshape. His whole body turning into something beyond human recognition. He ripped at his burning skin with his now clawed fingers, his skin falling beneath him. The sounds of Dean's bones cracking echoed throughout the forest. Not long later the Winchester could no longer endure the pain. His body slumped to the hard ground making a loud thumping sound, going unconscious.

Sam back in the Impala heard the screams of his brother and was up and out of the car in a split second.

"Dean?!" He called out, his (extremely) long legs pushing him through the forest once again.

He weaved in and out through the trees finding anything that could show where his brother could be. That’s when he heard low growling noises. In a sudden heartbeat Sam stopped dead, listening so very carefully. He heard the shuffling of the bushes on his left and slowly he reached out for his gun in the waistband of his jeans. Seconds later the grumbling noise turned into a chirping.

"Dean?" Sam whisper-shouted hoping it was just his brother being- his brother, he really didn’t know what to think at this point.

"Come on stop playing aroun-" That's when a horse sized dragon jumped up on top of the tall Winchester balling him straight off his feet.

Quickly Sam snagged his gun from his waistband and kicked the dragon above him making the creature fall beside him.

Sam rose to his feet and aimed the gun to the creature, his eyes burning into it.

"Where's my brother?!" Sam yelled at it, feeling stupid the second those words came out.

 

_Obviously it couldn't talk back it was a dragon, what am I thinking?!_

 

The dragon only quickly got up and jumped around him, making little chirping sounds.

Sam tightened his grip around the gun and the dragon quickly stopped scared at the tall human.

"Show me where he is!" Once again he yelled at it, hopefully it was smart enough to lead him.

The dragon huffed shaking its head and Sam could have sworn he heard it cuss. The dragon bowed its head down walking slowly in the other direction, still keeping out a keen eye Sam followed.

Whether this dragon was nearly the same size of Sam he really couldn't care. The dragon could quite easily kill him in one simple easy swift motion but it didn't. It obeyed him and did what it was instructed.

It wasn't too long until the dragon sped over to a pair of ripped clothing. The creature picked it up between its teeth as if it was its own. Sam lowered his gun, tears soon to spill from his eyes. He looked at the ripped clothing below him carefully taking it from the dragon’s mouth. That's when he noticed the dragon was wearing a necklace. Sam looked at the dragon carefully making it uncomfortably back up slightly.

"No no I’m not going to hurt you. can I see that necklace?” Sam held out his hand and the dragon’s eyes lit up happily as the younger Winchester was slowly piecing together the puzzle. So happily the creature leant in, Sam taking a close look at the necklace dangling from the dragon’s neck. Sam gasped stumbling back from his position. The amulet. The amulet that he gave dean.

"D-dean?" he wearily said, his voice shaky and laced with hurt and confusion.

The dragon smiled showing its sharp and deadly fangs making Sam cringe in fright. From this point Sam's head was spinning. His brother. A dragon? Sam carefully looked over the dragon- no, his brother, taking in the similarities that this dragon form shared with his human form. The colour of his scales represented his sandy blonde hair.  
His eyes still the same bright green that he could tell anywhere. He grew up looking into them.

"What the hell happened? H-how are you-"

The dragon only replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh my god this can't be happening right now." He exclaimed, raising his hands to his head.

Sam paced back and forth, dean's head nearly falling off as he sat and watched his brother quickly moving back and forth.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Dean didn't exactly know how to respond; I mean he can't really. He is a dragon now after all.

"We have to go see Bobby. Maybe he'll know what to do?" Dean nodded softly his head hanging low.

Sam turned around to face his brother seeing the hurt look spilt across his face.

"What's wrong?"

 

_I'm a freaking dragon that's what's wrong!_

 

Dean snapped but his words only came out as dragon gibberish. He huffed sadly and trotted through the woods still keeping his head down.

Sam looked upon the dragon saddened that he'll never hear the voice of his brother again.

He'll find a way to turn dean back.

He has to.

-

Again hours and hours of sitting in the impala driving. Though this time Dean wasn't vomiting instead was now a monster.

Sam hated to admit it but his brother was now something he hunted.

And just like every monster they all turn out to become evil and will soon turn to killing humans.

But dean was different then most wasn't he?

He was stronger than them.

-

The couple of hours spent in the car Dean had already grown a couple of inches already. Thankfully the dragon could still fit in the backseat of the impala with what little room he had. 

Dean groaned as his stomach ached for food, Sam softly chuckled looking into the rear mirror.

"You wanna stop somewhere to get something to eat, yeah?"

Dean furiously nodded his head and started to chirp at the upcoming field ahead.

"Dean this is a farm. nothing is here-" Sam again looked into the mirror at his brother.

"Unless you wanna eat some cow and catch it yourself?" The younger Winchester slowly asked, scared of the answer that was going to follow.

Dean couldn't possibly want to hunt for cattle would he? Mentally he's still a man not a dragon right?

What if dean was slowly loosing his humanity? What would happen then?

So many questions were flying through Sam's head making his jaw clench tightly.

He slowly stopped at the field flocking with cows, horses, chickens, geese and alpacas.

As the impala came to a halt Sam twisted his body around the front seat to look at dean. Dean's now scaled head was anxiously tilted to the ground not daring to look at his brother. 

"You do don't you?" Sam asked once again.

His brother only softly nodded hoping to not upset his brother in anyway.

Dean didn’t know how to explain it but it was as if there was something else with him, in his mind. Another side to him. He could feel his mind slipping, not long into the car drive Dean suddenly forgot who was even sitting in the front seat. Thankfully with his extra stubbornness and willingness not to loose his humanity he remembered.

Dean wished with what little he has that this was all some terrible nightmare and he'll be awoken by his little brother in some shaggy motel. but the time never came and Dean knew it was all very much real and there was no way he could stop it.

But even now (though he would never admit it, not even to himself) he would want to not only devour the farm animals that laid in front of the car but the human sitting in front of him. The smell of him, Dean couldn’t explain it. And that’s why Dean needed to satisfy his hunger as quick as he could before he lost himself completely.

"Alright well c’mon can't let you starve now can I?" Sam smirked hauling his long body out of the frame of the car.

Dean hopped out of the car, it squeaking as the weight was being lifted off it. The car sounded as if it was sighing in relief in holding such heavy masses for an extended amount of time.

"I'll be waiting here, just go and do your thing." Sam softly smiled as he leant against the car folding his arms and legs.

Dean looked at Sam before nodding and walking off. Dean's stomach growled at the emptiness but soon that problem will be fixed. Sure dean felt disgusted in what he was about to do but also he was excited. He didn't know why exactly just being able to hunt something the way he was going to was exhilarating. Maybe he'll even let the cow go and chase it down to make it more fun. Dean stood stopped dead, wide eyed. 

 

_What the hell am I even doing?! Or thinking?!_

 

"Uh Dean? What's wrong?" Sam said, slowly lifting himself off the car.

 

_“I'm a dragon. A freaking dragon! Please explain this to me!”_

 

Dean whipped his body around to face Sam. A worried and scared look flashed across Sam's face at the sudden movements.

 

_“Even my own brother is scared of me!”_

 

 _"Sam you gotta kill me for both of our sake. It won't be long till I flip and kill you and others!"_ Dean said jumping around the plot like a mad man- dragon.

But of course all of what Dean was saying only came out as a series of chirps to Sam. It saddened him that he couldn't under stand and never will.

"Dean whoa whoa, remember I can't understand you?" 

Dean snorted at Sam and went back to slowly walking towards the farm.

Sam was worried about Dean's sudden little outburst but there was nothing Sam could do to either help or understand him. And all Sam could feel was worthless, how is he supposed to even help him if he doesn't know what to do. It wasn't like there was a book on how to look after a dragon.

Hopefully with the help of Bobby he'll help, but nothing is certain. I'm sure he too knows nothing about it.

And that scared Sam.

Sure the dragon was Dean and Dean is his brother but he's now a monster and nothing can change that. Dean could snap at any moment and Sam will have to do the unthinkable.

And kill his brother.

It made the youngest brothers heart ache. How will he ever be able to do it? Surely Dean's stronger than most. He has to be.

He is a Winchester after all.

Dean trotted over to the fence clearly looking upon the animals that lied inside. He's stomach rumbled as his hunger only grew. Minutes ago Dean could easily eat the whole farm, but now all of a sudden like a switch in his brain, Dean wanted to do was eat a burger and some fries. He was positive that he wouldn't ever be able to eat any sort of food like that again with being a dragon now. So dean took a deep breath in and simply jumped over the fence, building up all the courage he had.

As Dean landed he could see all the animals suddenly wake up in distress reckoned with the beast that now stood upon them. The horses were the first to make a move the 3 of them all making noises to each other and running around in anguish. Quickly Dean chased one of the animals and quite easily locked his teeth in the horse’s side. Screaming in pain the horse hit the ground face first slowly coming to a halt. Dean ran to the animal’s side watching it slowly die in pain. It was as if time had slowed down, he noticed his sense had peaked too. He stood there listening to the horse’s ginger breaths and watched its stomach ooze out with blood, it all trickling down its sides.

Sam stood up, his eyebrows knitting together trying to focus at what exactly dean was doing. And that’s when his face flashed pure white. He was honestly scared at this moment. He didn't know what to think. He was about to watch his brother, who just recently got turned into a monster which they hunt, maul a horse. It honestly made him wanna laugh at how crazy things had just gotten so quickly.

His day honestly couldn't get any better.

Dean ducked his head, shaking. He too was scared.

 _I'll just do this quickly you know- rip it off like a band aid. Then it'll all be over. I'll wake up in_   _some motel room with Sammy by my side._

 

_All it is is just some nightmare._

 

So quickly Dean bit down into the animal’s neck, ending its pain as quick as possible. Then that’s when he begun to eat away at its stomach. Devouring everything he could in its torso.

Sam watched in horror as he watched. Honestly he couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing. For sure Sam has seen some horrific things, things that'd give "normal" people nightmares forever for sure, but this had to be nearly one of the worst. Seeing his brother do that- he honestly didn't know what to think.

 

_Maybe this is a nightmare? I'll wake up with Dean next to me, where he'll make some smart remark about something. It has to be. This can't be happening right now. My brother can't be some- some monster..._

 

That’s what the boys at least kept telling themselves over and over again. Not letting the fact that the truth was their new reality.

Right now Dean was torn between being in hell or being in heaven. He could feel to the sides of him. The dragon and Dean Winchester. He felt as if he was slowly slipping away, slowly loosing his humanity. And there wasn't anything he could do. He wasn't strong enough.

He looked upon the animal, seeing the mess he had just made. Was it even him? Or was it the dragon side of him that was slowly taking him over? He honestly didn’t know, scaring him even more.

Slowly Dean made his way to the impala, not daring to look up from the ground. He wouldn't be able to look into Sammy's eyes. It'd only sadden him more. He was trying his best to stay hopeful telling himself  _even if this isn't some messed up nightmare, we'll sort it out, we always do._ But Dean was growing more and more less certain they'll be able to fix this one- well they could. 

Put a bullet through his skull. 

But then again he was a dragon now. And a bullet would do jack squat to him now. It wasn't even enough to pierce his skin.

Sam saw his brother begin to walk towards the car so quickly he opened the back door up for Dean and waited. Without even thinking his hand wearily hovered close to his waistband, where his gun was kept.

But Dean didn't lash out and only carefully hopping into his Chevy. The car once again squeaked as he hopped in and again when Sam's lanky body hoped in. Sam looked through the rear mirror to check on his brother, all that he was doing was looking out through the window waiting for Sam to get a move on out of this place. Still Dean dared not to look at Sam even if he knew that his little brother was worried.

"Dean..." Sam sighed, shaking his head softly, turning his whole body to now look at his brother.

 _Damn, he's grown a shit load already,_ Sam thought.

"Look- we will figure this out. Like we always do. Whenever I'm in doubt you're always there to help me and now its my turn to do the same for you. So I promise you Dean, we will fix this."

As much as it pained Sam to say the last part, he had to for both of their good.  
-  
It wasn't much longer till bobby's place. The whole ride there was practically silent apart from the few snorts that came from Dean.

Slowly Sam drove baby into their father figures drive way. 

"Just stay here while I go talk to him. Don't want him shooting first and asking questions later." Sam said, looking back into the rear view mirror at his brother.

Dean nodded back shrinking himself into the car he adored. Though he really couldn't make himself any smaller.

Bobby suddenly came out, shot gun in his hand ready to attack if need be. As his eyes landed on Sam his gun lowered and a small smile formed across his lips.

"Sam." Bobby warmly greeted, his arms reading for a hug.

"Bobby," He replied back, getting pulled into a warm hug. He reeked of alcohol, herbs of all kinds and old books, the exact smell he expected coming from Bobby making him softly smile.

"Where's Dean?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice, readying for the worst.

"That's uh why we came. It's Dean. Something's happened." 

"Well out with it. What trouble did you two get into now?!"

Sam looked back at the impala a pained expression across his face.

"Just please don't go shooting first and asking questions later. Please,"

Bobby softly nodded, his eyes watching Sam carefully as he walked over to the impala. 

The elder hunter still kept a firm grip on his shotgun just in case of anything. Just precaution.

Sam looked at the car before quickly giving bobby glance.

"Please," he softly said once again.

He didn't want this to turn side wards. What if Bobby goes to shoot and Dean freaks and attacks him? Hopefully Bobby wasn't stupid enough and had listened to him. He had to.

Slowly Sam pulled open the door only to see Dean curled uncomfortably upon the leather seats of his baby.

"Dean you can come out now. Just be very slow and careful. Okay?" 

Dean only replied with a slight nod of his head, only thankful to finally get the ability to feel his legs and arms again. Though he was anxious on how this will all play out. How will bobby react to him now being a monster? It was something Dean had never wanted to think about and now it was about to happen. 

Slowly Dean moved from the car and onto the dirt. It felt good in between his toes, finally getting a feeling on the outside world. Being trapped in a car for more than a couple of hours at once was enough to drive him almost completely mad. Never would he ever want to do that again. The constant feeling of his bones and muscles pulling apart as they grew at incredible speeds, as well as just being in a restrained area was a nightmare.

He arched his back out, a few cracks erupted and he sighed in satisfaction. He nearly forgot all about Bobby because of how happy he was to be out.

Then everything came crashing down on him. He sulked, once again trying to make himself as small as possible. As if he didn't exist. Though when Sam shut the car door Bobby's eyes laid right upon him. 

Dean just wanted to run at this moment, to run as fast as his legs could take him. But he knew he couldn't, he couldn't ever do that to Sammy.

Bobby's eyes widened at the sight of Dean. His grip tightened around his gun waiting for the dragon to attack. But it didn't happen. Bobby sighed, his shoulders slumping and his grip loosening. 

"Now how in the hell did this happen ya pair of idjits?!"

Sam explained everything in full detail to his father figure, Bobby carefully listening to every word said. Even he was stumped on how Dean had turned into a dragon. 

"Let's just get back inside, might be somethin' in all those books I've got in there." Bobby said, adjusting the shotgun that hung around his shoulders. Sam nodded and went to follow Bobby inside but when they reached the door they realised Dean wasn't following.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows searching the yard for his scaly brother, finally his eyes laid upon him.

He was jumping around something that was on the ground. Sam’s frown still on his face, but a soft smile grew. Dean was playing with an insect. He could hear the yapping of Dean as he jumped about trying to catch whatever it was he was playing with. It really was quite cute and entertaining to watch. At one point he had tripped himself over landing on his stomach, his legs sprawled out from underneath him. 

"C’mon Dean! You can play with insects later; they wont be going anywhere any time soon!" Sam called out, amused at what he had just watched.

Dean shot his head up at the mention of his name, quickly running over to the 2 humans he sat down amongst his brother’s feet. Sam only had to look down ever so slightly to look at Dean, he had already grown a couple of inches since being there.

The dragons tongue lolled out of his mouth as he took short ragged breaths after using his energy chasing the insects. Sam softly laughed rubbing his hand along his brother’s long snout. But it unsettled him at how un-Dean-like that was but he tried his best to ignore it, thinking of it as nothing but him being stupid.

“Come on let’s get a move on, its getting cold out here,” Bobby patted Sam’s shoulder walking past him to inside his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyo guys ugh I'm so sorry that was probably really bad. if u enjoyed this then wow I'm so happy, if u didn't then well that's expected. Anyway if u wanna read more then drop a comment or leave kudos to make me feel like u guys actually like it lol. Oh and if there r any spelling, grammar or any other mistakes feel free to tell me! Anyway thanks for reading, always keep fighting xx


End file.
